Tower
The Tower of Knowledge is one of the three dungeons and is unlocked at Player level 12. The other Dungeons are the Daily Dungeon and the Draft Dungeon. The main purpose of the Tower of Knowledge is to obtain Talent Stones to upgrade the talents of heroes (Very Rare, Epic and Legendary) after they reach level 40. The second purpose is obtaining Tower Coins to buy items and heroes in the Tower Shop. The tower resets at the first day of each month. This means the number of available Talent Stones and Tower Coins is very limited. The tower has 300 levels with increasing difficulty. You battle against a fixed number of enemies, five at a time. If you defeat one of the five enemies and there are enemies left, they will directly join the battle and be part of the current round. You get 10 Tower Coins for one floor and you get 100 on each 10th floor. By beating all 300 levels of the tower you can earn 5,700 Tower Coins. If you loose 3 battles ("strikes") you will be locked out of the tower for 4 hours. The special skill "Levy" to increase rewards from Trademaster Cinnabar has no effect in the Tower of Knowledge since the rewards are neither regular coins nor Sunstones.. But you can obtain otherwise not available hero tokes with The Elusive Black Mask, the exception being that he has to be yours; if you borrow one from another player, using the Soul Steal skill will not result in any hero tokens being rewarded. Tower Shop You can refresh the available items in the shop every 7 days for free or for 200 Crowns as often as you want. It is possible to unlock heroes by buying them in the Tower Shop. Every Item has by default a limit of 1 item per refresh. The limit can be increased to 2 with Vault Master level 7. If you already have unlocked the available hero, you will be able to buy their tokens. You can buy: *Keys *Heroes (you are rewarded 20 tokens if you already have the hero) *Tokens *Pets *Gear shards Available are all basic Non-Event heroes and additionally Gallowglum, Rose Valkyrie and Ivy Elf Warden. If you are Vault Master Level 8, all event heroes are also available in the Tower Shop. The price for a Legendary hero is 9,220 Tower Coins, an Epic hero will be 1,150 Tower Coins. You can also buy Legendary or Epic tokens, for example 10 Epic tokens for 1,030 Tower Coins. Yes, this means there are different item slots for tokens and heroes with a different price/value. Strategies Compared to the rest of the game the Tower of Knowledge is not as hard. Around mid-game you will be able to beat all 300 floors *Use heroes with AoE (Area of Effect) skills to damage all enemies at the same time *Save your Tower Coins to buy/unlock Legendary heroes *Even without any need for Talent Stones, try to get as far as you can and keep on collecting them - they are essential in the mid- and late-game Looting tokens with the hero "The Elusive Black Mask" As the Black Mask posses the skill "Soul Steal" with him you can obtain hero tokens in battle. This way it is possible to also loot hero tokens in the Tower of Knowledge, which are not available on the world map at all. Please refer to The Elusive Black Mask page for more details.